Hidden Lovers
by L. Black Lupin
Summary: Daquela vez não me contive e caminhei até ele, mirando pura e simplesmente a sua boca fina e cor-de-rosa, tascando um urgente e carecido beijo. Senti suas mãos pressionarem-se contra o meu peito, porém não resistira por muito tempo  ...


**_Atenção__: _**NC slash, homem com homem. Se não gosta, procure algo mais agradável para ler, obrigada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hidden Lovers<em>**

O farfalhar das folhas de outono caídas no pátio de Hogwarts podia ser ouvido tarde da noite, meus pés não tinham pudor ao pisar nelas. Aquelas folhas amarelas e secas acabavam por ecoar dentro dos limites da escola, e por consequência, faziam um estardalhaço a cada passo meu. Todas as madrugadas elas pareciam querer me entregar a Filch, como se desaprovassem minhas ações e desejassem que eu tomasse alguma suspensão por minha ousadia diária.

Felizmente, poder ficar invisível era uma dádiva que eu possuía graças ao meu pai, que me deixara como herança a sua raríssima capa da invisibilidade.

De qualquer forma, o zelador era a última pessoa com a qual eu devia me preocupar, havia outras mais importantes. Talvez alguma que tivesse o desejo constante de me esfolar vivo por cada deslize e erro meus. E devo confessar: ultimamente só tenho errado, compreendo a irritação por parte dela.

Após entrar no castelo, tudo fica mais fácil, há inúmeras passagens secretas e corredores não conhecidos dentro da escola, o zelador ou sua gata jamais poderiam me denunciar. E embora meu medo de ser pego fosse eterno –– e se intensificasse ainda mais após a meia-noite ––, meu trajeto pela construção era sempre calmo e eu podia já me dar ao luxo de não precisar ser tão silencioso. Eu somente tinha a obrigação de variar meus caminhos a cada noite, a fim de evitar alguma suspeita por parte daquele aborto do Filch.

–– Você se atrasou. –– aquela voz que me acalma resmungou impaciente. Isso era tão típico, que só pude abrir um sorriso contente. Aquela irritação ainda era o seu charme e eu não conseguia mais esconder que adorava cada traço seu.

–– Problemas com o time de quadribol, Ron não consegue recuperar a confiança, Ginny só falta pegar algum bastão e acertar um balaço nele… Não consigo entrosar os jogadores muito bem… Enfim, hoje foi tudo um caos. –– realmente foi, e eu tive a severa impressão de que faziam tudo de propósito, para me impedir de vir aqui a tempo.

–– Ah, esqueci que você precisa ficar orientando seus amiguinhos descoordenados.

–– Não fale assim deles, ainda são meus amigos.

–– Pois então vá lá com eles. –– replicou com um muxoxo de desdém e ajeitando-se em seu confortável assento, sem perder a expressão descontente.

Parei onde eu estava, sequer me movendo para lhe dar um leve beijo como forma de cumprimento. Às vezes as pessoas conseguem ser muito infantis e a situação aqui não estava sendo diferente. A luz bruxuleante do banheiro dos monitores iluminava seus olhos acinzentados e apesar de eu forçar a mente para pensar, estava me hipnotizando mais uma vez por suas feições finas e pálidas como um papel em branco.

–– Eu posso ir mesmo, se é o que você quer. –– comentei, fingindo estar despreocupado e sabendo que o garoto à minha frente não acreditaria nessa minha calmaria toda. Ele podia ler minha mente, eu sentia isso. Ao passo que a mente do loiro era um labirinto sem fim, um enigma que eu não conseguia resolver.

–– Você não é obrigado a ficar, sabe.

–– Mas eu quero ficar.

–– Sei. –– seu sarcasmo me perfurava o peito, como ele podia me tratar assim? Draco tinha ciência de que eu dependia dele, que nenhuma noite era a mesma se eu não pudesse tocá-lo. E ele abusava dessa minha necessidade, dessa minha carência.

Maldito sonserino.

–– É você que parece não querer que eu fique.

–– Provavelmente porque tem outra pessoa precisando do seu toque agora, Potter. –– retrucou, mas eu senti seu subconsciente me implorando para ficar ali com ele, não trocá-lo por outro alguém.

–– Que outra pessoa?

–– Como tem gente idiota nesse mundo… –– ele revirou os olhos, terminando com aquele seu semblante de arrogância, o qual aprendi a adorar, como tudo que ele fazia. Era tudo manha, aquele bobinho. –– Uma traidora do sangue que parece ter orgasmos só de olhar para os cabelos negros espetados do famoso Potter, talvez?

Não pude deixar de gargalhar, e porventura muito alto, recebendo como resposta um simples olhar gelado do garoto pálido.

Do meu garoto pálido.

Daquela vez não me contive e caminhei até ele, mirando pura e simplesmente a sua boca fina e cor-de-rosa, tascando um urgente e carecido beijo. Senti suas mãos pressionarem-se contra o meu peito, porém não resistira por muito tempo às minhas carícias inflamadas, afinal, eu sabia como pegá-lo de jeito.

O estudante da Sonserina descera da pia na qual estava sentado e retribuiu com maior desejo os meus toques. Suas mãos longas e geladas percorriam um percurso muito conhecido entre as minhas costas e minhas nádegas, sua respiração arfante ora ou outra penetrava em meu pescoço, seus gemidos baixos me excitavam.

–– Potter… Você não pode… –– sussurrou entre os limitados intervalos entre nossas bocas que não queriam mais se descolar uma da outra, seu perfume amadeirado alimentava meu olfato. Ele já sabia muito bem como me agradar. –– Você tem… Ela…

–– Se eu a quisesse, eu estava com ela. Não vê que… Que eu preciso de você? –– e como precisava! Durante as manhãs e tardes, me doía observá-lo tão distante de mim, com aquela Pansy Parkinson pendurada em seu pescoço. E ele ainda querendo falar de Ginny, que sequer troca um olhar comigo, de tanta vergonha que sente. –– Não acha que está sendo injusto comigo?

–– Injusto seria se eu não me importasse com você, Potter.

Aquelas palavras me surpreenderam completamente, o herdeiro dos Malfoy não era do tipo que admitiria se importar com alguém, se é que me entende. Meu coração disparou com o som de sua voz proferindo aqueles dizeres novamente, minha pele ardeu em chamas e eu só pude sentir seus movimentos urgentes desabotoando minha camisa e me despindo.

Estava completamente sem reação. Maldito seja Malfoy e suas armadilhas que me pegam como se eu fosse um mero ratinho preso naquela ratoeira do gato malvado. Um gato loiro e muito sagaz, que sabia usar sua sedução para enlouquecer o pobre rato de olhos verde esmeralda.

–– Vai ser frouxo agora, é? –– o sonserino me provocou após eu ter vacilado ao sentir seu toque em meu membro ereto, não lhe respondi, me faltavam as palavras no momento. –– Vê? Nenhuma Weasley seria capaz de te fornecer tanto prazer, Potter.

–– E mesmo que fosse, já tenho um Malfoy que pode… –– sequer consegui terminar de falar, meu gemido foi muito mais forte. Draco sorriu maldosamente, investindo cada vez mais.

Entretanto eu não o deixaria muito tempo como o dominador. Utilizando toda a minha força de vontade, arrastei-nos até a banheira que estava quente e borbulhante, somente à espera de nós dois. Nada de objeções por parte dele, a banheira do tamanho de uma piscina estava ali, cheia d'água e espuma, para esse secreto e apaixonante fim.

–– Se você não tirar essa roupa, pode pegar um resfriado. –– comentei quase despretensioso, os olhos cinzas se acenderam na ligeira escuridão do local, entendendo minhas intenções.

Ajudei-o a terminar de se despir entre amassos e gemidos baixos, era muito difícil de controlar o desejo quando eu o via, temia que alguém pudesse desconfiar de nós, afinal, ainda éramos Potter e Malfoy. Ainda existia essa rixa entre nossas famílias, ele ainda me odiava. Era pena que não podia converter seu ódio em outra coisa, a não ser… Bem, isto que fazemos todas as nossas noites livres.

Estávamos nus e encharcados, os cabelos loiros quase brancos do jovem colavam em sua testa, carinhosamente empurrei-os para o lado e fitei sua face surpresa. Ele era muito bonito e tinha consciência disso. Era tão humilhante tentar manter-se no controle da situação e acabar se deixando levar por um simples olhar malicioso. Draco sabia bem usar o poder que detinha sobre mim. Sabia exatamente como me excitar, como me fazer ter uma ereção só de assisti-lo de longe.

É o que dizem sobre gente desse tipo, aqueles malditos, ambiciosos e astutos sonserinos. Merlin deve ter abençoado Draco Malfoy, em especial, com uma magia a mais, aquela que oferece um poder sobre as pessoas, como o canto de uma sereia ocasiona loucura aos trouxas. Porque não há alguém tão dominador e hipnotizante como esse rapaz.

–– Você é um manipulador, Malfoy. –– comentei entre risos, havíamos atingido o ápice juntos e uma moleza se apoderou do meu corpo, me mexer? Nem pensar! Só conseguia rir alegremente. –– Ilude as garotas com essa sua pose de macho e durante as noites, é isso que vemos, não passa de um gay enrustido.

Sei, olha quem está falando, Potter. Sim, eu sei. É que ninguém sabe o quão bom é provocar esse garoto, sentir seus olhos frios me analisarem em busca de alguma resposta arrebatadora, e mais do que isso, sentir seu desejo emanando através de uma simples olhadela.

–– É porque só há uma pessoa que consegue me desarmar… E ela também é a única que eu amo, a única com a qual não saberia viver sem… Querer ser feliz não faz mal a ninguém.

Dizendo isso –– que mais uma vez me manteve estático e boquiaberto –– ele subiu por cima de mim e começou a percorrer meu corpo todo com sua boca, seu abdômen bem definido roçava no meu, senti seu membro tão enrijecido como o meu, passear pelo meu corpo. Não conseguia me concentrar, meu coração saltava pela boca, eu arfava repetidamente, minha necessidade de tê-lo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa que eu quisesse.

À noite, não éramos Potter e Malfoy, Grifinória e Sonserina, nós éramos somente Draco e Harry. Somente dois amantes clandestinos na calada da noite. Dois, que com essa perfeita conexão física e psicológica, acabavam tornando-se um só. Aqueles dois que se uniam de uma maneira jamais vista ou sentida, que se amavam com muita intensidade. Dois jovens que somente em suas breves trocas de olhares durante o dia, já sabiam o que o outro sentia.

Carência e necessidade um do outro. E somente entre eles. Sem Parkinson ou Weasley para intervir.

Somente Draco e Harry.

* * *

><p>NA: Então, minha primeira slash e logo de cara uma restrita. Preciso de comentários, por favor, façam uma autora feliz HAHA. Beijos.


End file.
